EFÍMERO
by CygnusDorado
Summary: ¿Qué es la memoria? ¿Un estante lleno de archivos, imágenes y datos relevantes, o una cantidad incalculable de interpretaciones? Si podemos confundir un número, olvidar un nombre o soñar con rostros de desconocidos; la memoria es, algo subjetivo. [Continuación del fic "Duda y certeza" de Cristy1994].


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a JKR._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy1994: "Sigue el OS"._

 _ **Atención:**_ _Esta historia va dedicada a todo fan del Dramione y a ustedes, mi familia potterhead._

* * *

 **N/A** **:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal su semana?

Yo, vuelvo a participar en otro concurso, con el orgullo de continuar una historia de mi queridísima Cris *corazoncito*.

Esta vez será un Dramione y muy sentimental, ya verán.

Quiero agradecer a mi prima _**AngelinaPriorincantatem**_ , como siempre (soy súper intensa. I know), por revisar conmigo la historia y ultimar los detalles de la trama – aviso que, cada vez que nos juntamos nos dispersamos mucho y fangirleamos demasiado, así que, no prometo "perfección" – están advertidos.

Algunas cosas que aclarar antes de empezar:

\- Es la continuación de _"Duda y certeza"_ , fic escrito por _**Cristy1994**_ , el cual recomiendo leer antes de éste (pueden encontrarlo en su perfil con el mismo nombre).

\- Después de llorar, acudan a esta historia, sabiendo que: he tomado algunas partes del OS original, para que se entienda mejor la situación del personaje principal (abajo daré más explicaciones, no quiero hacer spoiler).

\- Tiene la cantidad requerida de palabras (más de 500 y menos de 2000). En total, incluyendo las citas y sin contar las n/a, llegamos a las 1800 aprox.

\- He querido mantener la línea de la trama y las decisiones de la autora lo mejor posible, en relación al fic original. Por lo que, voy a sugerirles una canción de **Selena Gómez** , que además de ser nueva, expresa un poco lo que quiero decir en la continuación.

 **Recomendación musical:** _"Back to you"_ _–_ _Selena Gómez._

 _¡Suerte!  
_ _Nos vemos abajo._

* * *

 ** _EFÍMERO_**

* * *

" _No puedo recordar que tengo que olvidarte." –_ **extracto de la línea interna de Leonard, personaje principal del filme Memento.**

* * *

 _Entró con sigilo, cautelosa, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Llevaba su varita en la mano derecha y todo su cuerpo estaba en posición de defensa. Tenía una amarga sensación que obnubilaba sus pensamientos, un presentimiento oscuro. Avanzaba con la intuición de que algo malo pasaría, aumentando con cada paso nuevo que daba._

 _Recorrió la estancia con la mirada pendiente de su marcha y del sonido de la madera bajo sus pies crujir; de no encontrar nada extraño o que la distrajera. Le temblaban las piernas y a la vez, su latente corazón le pedía auxilio, desbocado, sin cesar con una ansiosa necesidad, casi claustrofóbica por salirse de su pecho._

 _Estaba a punto de llegar al final del pasillo y no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás con paranoica obsesión. Con un miedo punzante que le pellizcaba las entrañas y la hacía respirar cada vez con mayor dificultad. Le faltaba el aire, pero quería llegar a la puerta del fondo y abrirla. Quería saber qué había más allá._

 _Dudosa se convenció de posar su mano izquierda en la manija de la puerta. Cerró los ojos por un instante y reunió las fuerzas necesarias para atravesarla. Recordándose en ese segundo, que debía relajarse, frenar todos aquellos tics nerviosos que la hacían vacilar y enfrentar cualquier adversidad._

 _Cuando ingresó a la habitación todo se oscureció y se puso borroso, como si se hubiera quedado ciega. Caminó asustada y tambaleante hasta caer al suelo. Se frotó los ojos con desesperación y apretó los dientes con impotencia. El dolor en su pecho crecía y crecía cada vez más. Era tan fuerte que tuvo que gritar. Abrió los ojos y divisó frente a ella una sombra que reconoció como la de un hombre, sus bordes apenas se distinguían gracias al hilo de luz que llegaba, por la vieja ventana, de la magnífica luna llena._

 _«¿Quién eres?» le preguntó a aquella extraña figura indescriptible. Ésta, no se movió de donde estaba sentada, inmóvil, al borde de la cama._

 _«¿Eres tú?» volvió a preguntar. Esta vez con mayor potencia en su voz._

 _«Has sido persistente.» declaró._

 _Viendo que no iba a decir nada más, Hermione se desesperó y antes que pasara un segundo más se acercó a él. Pero, cuando intentó tocarlo, su mano traspasó la sombra, como si de un fantasma se tratara._

 _«Has estado huyendo de mí.» dijo ella._

 _La figura pareció volver a mirarla. En lugar de sus ojos, dos estrellas del cielo se reflejaban detrás de su oscuro rostro, a través de la ventana, que se había abierto completamente con el viento que azotaba sus cuerpos, esa fría noche de verano._

 _«He estado intentando protegerte.» sus palabras heladas y distantes, resonaron en su cabeza como una melodía dulce, como una suave briza que acaricia los altos pinos en un bosque aislado del mundo, pero entre los suyos, su hogar entonces. «No me recuerdas. Soy un producto de tu imaginación. Una figura que quieres nombrar. Una palabra que has olvidado y sin embargo buscas encontrar su significado en sueños.»_

 _Ella quiso abrazarlo. Su vulnerable cuerpo desgarbado, su negro corazón, la habían cautivado. Sentía su estómago revolverse cuando esa voz le hablaba, como si quedaran vestigios de amor en algún rincón de su ser, persiguiendo mariposas danzantes. Cazadores de su impoluta existencia._

 _«Déjame recordarte.» le suplicó._

 _La figura negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desvanecerse dejando que el fondo se enfocara en su lugar._

 _Hermione turbada lo tomó del brazo, intentando sin éxito, retenerlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer desbocadas de las comisuras de sus ojos._

 _Pero, antes de alejarse por completo, clemente, estiró la sombra casi imperceptible de su brazo, y acercó la mano a su rostro, manteniendo las yemas de sus dedos al ras de su piel, cogiendo una gota de sal del mar que sus ojos habían provocado. La llevó hacia sí, la sopló, dejando que ésta viajara fuera de la habitación y, sin más, despareció._

 _Allí donde el polvo se hizo en el espacio, una constelación apareció en el cielo nocturno._

 _Su ausencia la debilitó. Suplicó al viento que no lo hiciera, pero en un pestañeo su cuerpo volvió a temblar y aquella habitación desapareció, como si su cuerpo fuera cayendo por un hueco y la fuerza de la gravedad se la llevara lejos, inevitablemente, todo se oscureció. Y fue cuando aquella duda con la que había llegado a esa habitación se había convertido en una certeza._

Hermione abrió los ojos empapada en sudor y con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Con el sabor amargo de aquel sueño recurrente que cada vez la dejaba más sin oxígeno y con la desagradable realidad. Un baldazo de agua helada y un vacío interno que la llevaba al constante martirio de no recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche, desde hace tiempo.

Hacía meses que Hermione había despertado desorientada, con la ropa desalineada y hecha un ovillo en una cama vieja, en aquella habitación protagonista de sus pesadillas. Se había incorporado como había podido, sin entender absolutamente nada y, con un gran signo de interrogación, había buscado su varita y se había esfumado de allí. Aturdida y sin saber cómo lo había logrado, había llegado al departamento de Ginny y se había desmayado inmediatamente. Después de aquello, no había podido recordar nada más.

Incontables veces, había intentado roer algún rastro de sus recuerdos. Pero, había sido en vano. Después de largas sesiones de terapia, numerosas clases de defensa interna, con incisiones cerebrales hechas por los inefables y medicina oriental, había llegado a vislumbrar por fin el contorno de la figura y algunos retazos de lo que parecía haber sido su conversación en aquel lugar de mala muerte.

Solo eso. Nada más. Ni un nombre, dirección o rasgo de aquel hombre. Como si no hubiera existido.

Aunque, Hermione no podía negar, que el encantamiento _obliviate_ que, lógicamente, le había lanzado, no había sido del todo asertivo. Porque, sí que existía en su memoria, existía en su cuerpo y cada célula del mismo podía reconocerlo, podía recordarlo. Ella sabía que esa persona no había sido cualquiera en su vida, pero al parecer, su romance lo habían llevado en secreto, porque su descripción no cuadraba con el recuerdo de sus amigos. Ellos habían intentado ayudarle, pero no conocían a ninguna pareja que ella hubiese tenido después de Ron, por lo que eso hacía todo más difícil. Sin contar con que, no existía ni siquiera un registro público de los medios que pudiera rescatarse. Habían sido rigurosos, habían cuidado sus identidades de cualquier intruso, que quisiera perturbar su fuerte lazo.

Pero, si estaban tan enamorados, porque, para que ella sintiera lo que sentía solo con escuchar su voz, tenían que estar sumamente colados por el otro, ¿qué los hacía ocultar su amor? ¿acaso era un romance prohibido? ¿algo que si salía a la luz los avergonzaría?

Esos y más, eran los interrogantes que plagaban su mente cada vez que despertaba después de ese sueño. El cual tenía todas las noches desde aquella noche.

Con la sensación de tener los oídos tapados y el cuerpo cortado, Hermione se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta llegar a la cocina. Cargo la tetera con agua y la puso a hervir. Retiró una taza de la estantería superior y le añadió un saquito de té.

Tomar algo caliente, aunque fuera a mitad de la noche, siempre la calmaba y aclaraba sus ideas.

Trató de rememorar su sueño. A pesar del dolor que esto le provocaba, se obligaba a hacerlo, porque una parte interna de su corazón lo necesitaba. Se lo pedía a gritos, se lo pedía porque, de esa forma lo hacía real. De esa forma, Hermione, podía ilusionarse creyendo que no era un simple sueño, sino que era un recuerdo de algo que había ocurrido. Algo que había existido no solo en su cabeza.

Luego de que el agua estuviera lista, la vertió en la taza y agregó una cucharada de azúcar. Revolvió el contenido y se desplazó hasta el living. Pero, antes de sentarse en el confortable sofá de su pequeño apartamento, la fuerte luz que atravesaba la cortina de la puerta corrediza de su balcón, le llamó la atención.

Hermione caminó hasta ella, posó con delicadeza la mano que no sostenía la taza, en la fina tela de hilo y de un solo movimiento, certero, corrió la cortina. Una inmensa y poderosa luna llena iluminaba el cielo. Abrió mucho los ojos e hipnotizada posó su mano en el frío vidrio, como queriendo acariciarla con aprecio.

Buscó con la mirada las estrellas color plata que se desperdigaban a su alrededor. Pequeños ojos que la miraban con aquel brillo que la atravesaba de sensaciones.

Se llevó una mano al vientre dejándose marear por el dulce sabor del deseo, cerró los ojos tratando de apreciar aquellas emociones que le causaba él en su cuerpo. Ese enamoramiento. El recuerdo grabado de su voz y su melodía que la hacía suspirar como una adolescente.

Cuando abrió los ojos vislumbró con la velocidad típica de su viaje, una estrella fugaz. Y como si el deseo propio de sus entrañas se hubiera hecho realidad, descubrió en el cielo pintado de galaxias, aquella constelación que, poco tiempo había tenido para divisar en su sueño retorcido. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Así como había llegado ese astro, dejando su estela blanca, la había iluminado en una milésima de segundos. Se había quedado sin aire. La unión de las estrellas había dibujado un cuerpo azul, que había reconocido. La emoción la había dejado en blanco y paralizada. Tanto había sido así, que había tenido que recordarse, que tenía un objeto en su mano y que no debía soltarlo.

—Draco —dijo con un hilo de voz. Y acto seguido una patadita en su vientre presentó su opinión. Ella sonrió y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro por segunda vez esa noche. Sollozando acarició su gran barriga, dejando con su tacto dibujos, constancia de su amor. Sellos de su felicidad. Había encontrado una pista, un inicio. Ahora no descansaría hasta llegar a aquel hombre sin rostro para decirle aquellas palabras que tanto había ansiado revelar—. Te fuiste con mis recuerdos, pero tu esencia crece dentro mío.

Al parecer, ni el más potente encantamiento desmemorizante, ni la falta de identidad o la ausencia de alguien, ni el dolor y la frustración, la fatiga y la eterna espera, harían que ella olvidara completamente su amor. Porque, el cuerpo siente y la piel dice.

¿Qué es la memoria? ¿Un estante lleno de archivos, imágenes y datos relevantes, o una cantidad incalculable de interpretaciones? Si podemos confundir un número, olvidar un nombre o soñar con rostros de desconocidos; la memoria es, algo subjetivo.

De esta forma, no importa el contenido, sino lo que eso haya causado en el desmemoriado. Una mente sin recuerdos, no está vacía, sino que, aguarda paciente que pase una estrella fugaz, que encandile su visión y que regrese al origen de lo efímero.

* * *

 _And I can't get you out of it  
_ _If I could do it all again  
_ _I know I'd go back to you._

* * *

 **N/A** **:**

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, para mí, ha sido muy placentero escribirlo.

Explicaciones concernientes:

Sé que puse "del personaje principal" allí arriba, y la protagonista es Hermione, pero no quería predeterminar la lectura. Sorry but not sorry. xD

Lo que quería decirles, de la historia original es, en relación a algunos diálogos que aparecen repetidos. Aunque, solo tomé un poco de aquello, porque justamente, quería que se supiera que era un recuerdo y no un sueño, me pareció justo aclararlo.

 **TIEMPO DE VOTACIÓN:**

 _Del 30 de Agosto al 9 de Septiembre._

Sé que me adelante, pero mientras más tiempo tengan para leer las historias y distintas propuestas, mejor.

 **#UnReviewParaLaIntensa**

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima!  
** **Cygnus.**


End file.
